Konomi Interview: 1st Stringer Edition
Konomi Interview: 1st Stringer Edition is a section from The New Prince of Tennis Fanbook Volume 10.5. 1: When Byoudouin was a high school 1st Year, he had shorter hair. Could you please tell us why he now has long hair and a beard!? When he lost to Oni and had to join the Secret Camp, he was selected to go on the sake capture mission. When that happened, he got into a fight with the bats and dropped his shaver in the river. After that, his beard has been growing furiously. (Laughs) 2: How did Byoudouin you come up with the names of his special techniques? When he was in middle school, he focused on the whole world and made sure to travel from place to place, training. Because of that, he uses the names of various techniques in other languages! 3: Is the segway that Tanegashima rides around in actually his? No, it’s actually Kurobe’s. 4: Duke is only half Japanese right? He is only half! It’d be weird for him not to be right? (Laughs) 5: Did you base Duke on any other existing characters? Duke’s character design is based on Quinton Jackson from A Team –the movie-. However, the picture I first drew ended up looking a lot like an editor I knew back in those days named Watanabe. (Laughs) 6: What kind of haircut does Duke have to ask the hair dresser for when he goes to a salon? He just asks “Please give me something sexy!” 7: Ryoga is a man full of mysteries. Can you please tell us one of his secrets!? Jet-skiing is one of his specialties, maybe? 8: How did Oni start to make knitted stuffed animals? The director of Boka Boka Yokochou taught him how to do it. 9: Who is the High Schooler that Oni gets along best with? It’s Nakagauchi Sotomichi. However, he is also Oni’s rival. (Laughs) 10: What dialect is Ohmagari speaking? It’s not a dialect. It’s simply his mannerisms. 11: Why did Kimijima become a high school CM star? From when he was a child, he’s been involved in media production. He’s even flourished in dramatic acting roles. 12: What is the flavor of the Colavita that Kimijima was promoting? It’s a refreshing citrus – brilliance of youth – flavor. 13: How did Tohno come up with his sure kill technique Execution? While in a family restaurant, he struck up a conversation with the staff about how there aren’t any cruel executions anymore. He said “Like if someone were to step on your feet, wouldn’t it be nice to tear them limb from limb!” The old lady sitting near him was quite astonished by his words. (Strained laughter) 14: Was the reason that Tohno used the expression “yippee kay yay” because he was a fan of cowboys? Or was it because he was a fan of the Hard franchise? He’s a fan of cowboys. 15: Tohno’s name “Atsukyou” is quite a rare name. Could you please tell us how you came up with it? There is a female pro golfer named Nomura Harukyou-san. I based it off that. 16: From when Ochi was there and after Atobe entered the school, has anything changed about the Hyoutei Tennis Club? Hmmm, the brilliance/radiance of it maybe? 17: Ochi takes meticulous care of maintaining his tennis racket, does that mean he’s the OCD type? When I drew Ochi, I imagined him as a warrior. 18: Mouri and Ochi make a great doubles pair, but have they been playing doubles for very long? During the camp, the coaches just decided to pair them up on their own. (Laughs) 19: While Mouri was enrolled at Rikkai, what did he think of the Big 3? He so seldom made an appearance at the club that he never really had an interest in the Big 3. 20: Mouri’s speech definitely has some sort of accent to it. Where is he originally from? His accent is Banshuu-ben from the Hyogo prefecture. 21: Even though Kaji got defeated by Oni, could you please tell us what kind of play style he has? I can’t, that’s still a secret. 22: Please tell us what the secret technique Fuwa has for his play style is! Fuwa? He can fall asleep anytime, anywhere! 23: When Fuwa faced Yukimura he put on a blindfold. Wasn’t that handicap a bit much for the match? Because his opponent was only a middle schooler, he had just planned on messing around. That’s why he thought he would impose a challenge on himself and estimated there would be plenty of room for him to win. 24: For Date’s techniques, “Danji no Haru” blew away 1 person and “Danji no Natsu” blew away 2 people. So about how strong are “Aki” and “Fuyu”? Hmmm, I think they can probably blow away about 3 to 5 people? 25: How did Date get that cross shaped scar on his head? Byoudouin and Oni caused those scars. The larger of the two was caused by Byoudouin. 26: Mitsuya is called Akuto-niisan by Yanagi and has also taught him Tennis. Could you please tell us their relationship? He was just the ‘older brother’ in the neighborhood. Surely, this was back when he lived in the countryside. 27: When they asked “Has Shiraishi started to say funny things yet?”, did that mean back in the old days he never said funny things? That’s right. It was a long story, so I didn't really come up with a punch line... 28: Do Taira and Hara get along with the other Shitenhouji members at the camp? When they’re free they get along with them just fine. 29: Why did Irie cultivate that kind of play style? Because just like a spoiled rich kid who tells lies to his parents, he craves attention. 30: There seems to be a difference between Irie’s front and reverse faces. Which one of these represents his true personality? No one knows what his real personality is like. Everything is a mystery about him. 31: Tokugawa has been living abroad from about the time he was 5. In that time, did he ever hear about Ryoma in America or maybe even Atobe in England? He wasn't especially aware of either of them, I think. Category:Fanbook Pages